


Forever Yours

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92





	Forever Yours

"Cannon ball!" screamed Louis as he jumped into the water.  
  
  
A large splash of water came up soaking Harry who was soaking up some sun nearby.  
  
"What the fuck Lou!?" he shouted shaking water out of his hair.  
  
"It's just water, stop being baby." Louis replied swimming around.  
  
"I'm telling mum." he said glaring at the smirking boy  
  
"You know she's not going to do anything so what's the point?"  
  
Harry jumped up from his seat diving into the water and lunging at Louis. They wrestled in the water. Louis grabs Harry pushing him up against the wall of the pool so he couldn't move.  
  
"Let me go!" he shouted trying to wiggle free of his older brothers strong grip.  
  
Louis pushes his body up against Harry's keeping him still.  
  
"Say Louis is the king!" Louis replied laughing.  
  
"No, never!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
Harry stops struggling when he notices how close Louis face was to his. Louis stared into his brothers eyes. Both boys froze there breathing heavy.  
  
"L-Louis...?" Harry panted.  
  
Louis pushed his lips roughly to Harry's. Harry moaned into Louis mouth raking his hands through the older boys hair. Suddenly Harry pushed Louis back aware of what was happening.  
  
"Har-Harry..I'm-." Louis began seeing the frightened look on his younger brothers face.  
  
  
Harry jumped out of the pool running inside not taking a second look at Louis.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
At dinner that night Harry wouldn't even so much as look at Louis. Both boys sat awkwardly across from each other neither of them speaking.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" their mother asked worried.  
  
  
Harry's eyes darted to Louis for a split second before looking away.  
  
  
"I'm fin-fine mum. Just a bit tired."  
  
"Why don't you go up to bed then dear." she suggested.  
  
He nodded and got up and left. Louis stared at his plate feeling sick.  
  
"Mum may I be excused too? I'm not feeling well." he mumbled.  
  
"Maybe you have what Harry's coming down with." she said nodding to the boy.  
  
Louis got up quickly and made his way to Harry's room. He was about to knock when he heard a sad whimper coming from the other side of the door. Louis sighed walking to his room. Maybe it was best if he let Harry be alone. He flopped down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He didn't kiss Harry on purpose it just kinda happened. I mean Harry's his younger brother it's not like anything could happen between them anyway. He reached over turning his lamp off and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry laid in his bed wide awake not being able to get Louis off of his mind. The kiss they shared replayed over and over again in his head. He could feel himself harden the more he thought about Louis mouth on his.  
  
"What is wrong with me?!" he asked himself tears dripping from his eyes.  
  
  
This is so wrong. Louis was his brother. HIS BROTHER. Why was he having all these sexual thoughts about him. Harry dipped his hand into his boxers and began jerking himself off. His mind filled with thoughts of Louis. The way his muscles flexed as he was swimming in the water. The feeling of his body pushed up against his as they wrestled in the water. It didn't take long before Harry was cumming hard into his hand. Disgusted with himself he wiped his hand on a stray shirt on the ground before turning on his side. He threw the covers over his head and wished for sleep.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
  
That morning Louis and Harry happened to both come out of their bedrooms at the same time. Harry scurried past the older boy his head hung low. As they entered the living room they saw that they had company.  
  
"Harry, Louis you've finally gotten out of bed. These are our new neighbors." she said gesturing to the strangers that sat on their leather couch.  
  
"Hi you can call me Mrs. Wellmington. This is my daughter Giselle." she said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Harry replied politely.  
  
Louis stared at Giselle as she batted her eyes at Harry like he was a piece of meat.  
  
"Pleasure." Louis said to them before walking out of the room.  
  
He wasn't going to stand there and watch some girl throw herself at his younger brother he'd rather find something to eat instead. After they had left Harry and their mum came into the kitchen. Louis stabbed at a piece of chicken on his plate not wanting to be around them.  
  
"Louis you were very rude to the neighbors today. I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight when Giselle comes over for dinner." she said digging around in the fridge.  
  
"Why is she coming?!" Louis protested looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"I invited her. She's a nice girl I wanted to get to know her." Harry spoke up.  
  
Louis eyes grew wide with shock. Without saying a word he got up throwing his plate into the sink before storming off. He went out back sitting on the deck letting his feet slip into the cold pool water.  
  
He thought she was NICE? He wanted to get to know her? What the fuck? Louis punched at the wood beneath him. He didn't know why he was so angry. He didn't want that slag near his little brother, corrupting him. He's innocent and sweet. Louis didn't want his brother to become a man whore!  
  
Louis went back inside seeking out his mum. He found her lounging on the couch watching TV - Harry next to her.  
  
"Mum can I go eat dinner at Stan's house?" I asked not looking at Harry.  
  
"No you may not. I told you Giselle is coming over for dinner." she replied sternly.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about her?! I'm not the one who invited her why do I have to be here?!" he shouted furious.  
  
"Do not use that language or that tone with me young man! What has gotten into you Louis?!"  
  
"This family pisses me the fuck off is what's wrong with me!" Louis replied  
  
He glared at his mother and then over a Harry before walking off to his room. He slammed the door so hard the house shook beneath him. If they expected him to be nice to her they have another thing coming.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
At dinner that night Louis didn't say a word to anyone he just sat there stabbing at his food loudly - throwing dirty looks around the table every now and then.  
  
"So Giselle do you have anyone special in your life?" their mum asked  
  
" _No she has many cause she's a slut_." Louis murmured.  
  
"What was that Louis?" his mother asked giving him a warning look.  
  
"Nothing." he replied  
  
"No ma'am I don't at the moment but hopefully that'll change." she said staring at Harry with great intensity.  
  
"Wow I think I'm going to throw up." Louis said getting up.  
  
"Sit down Louis." his mum said staring at him angrily.  
  
"I am going to sit down - on the couch to watch TV." he said walking out of the room.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
After dinner Harry and Giselle came into the living room. Harry reached onto the couch grabbing the remote.  
  
"Hey give that back!" Louis said trying to snatch it from his hand.  
  
"Nope mom said me and Giselle could watch a movie." he said walking over to the TV popping in some cheesy romance movie.  
  
Louis glared angrily at Harry and his slut as they sat down on the couch opposite him. Mid movie Harry wrapped his arm around Giselle and she snuggled closer to him. Louis didn't think he could get any more mad but he lost it as he saw Giselle press her slutty lips to Harry's.  
  
  
"Get a fucking room!" Louis spat getting off the couch and going into his bedroom.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
An hour or so had passed Louis wasn't sure he had so much on his mind he wasn't keeping up with the time. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone walked into his room slamming the door behind them.  
  
"What is your problem Lou?" Harry asked his face red with frustration.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Louis replied simply keeping a calm face.  
  
"Giselle is nice and she tried talking to you all night but you kept throwing rude comments at her!"  
  
"That's because I don't speak slut!" Louis shouted throwing his hands in the air showing Harry he was starting to get really really pissed.  
  
"Don't say that about her she's not a slut!"  
  
"Oh please!  _No ma'am I don't at the moment but hopefully that'll change_." he mocked what Giselle had said earlier. "It's so obvious she wants to get in your pants Hazza!"  
  
"Why are you so jealous?!" Harry replied shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Louis stood up pinning Harry to the wall.  
  
"Because I want you to be mine. No one elses." he growled in Harry's ear. "I know I'm a sick fuck right I have a thing for my little brother."  
  
  
And with that Louis walked out. He grabbed his car keys and left not saying a word to anyone. Harry was still standing against the wall, frozen with shock.  
  
Louis...wants me? His feelings for Louis began stirring again this time they were stronger than before. Harry staggers out of Louis room going into the kitchen where his mum was washing dishes.  
  
"Mum can I go see Niall?" he asked his voice low.  
  
"Yes just be back by 11." she said not looking up from her task.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
When Harry got to Niall's flat he knocked lightly on the door. The blonde Irish boy opened the door his eyes low - he was obviously sleeping.  
  
"Haz? This better be important I was busy." he stated letting him in.  
  
"No you weren't you were sleeping Nialler." he said laughing.  
  
They both sat down on the couch.  
  
"What do you need mate?" Niall asked  
  
"I-I have a problem and since you're my best mate I trust your advice more than anyone elses." he mumbled glancing over at Niall with a nervous expression on his face.  
  
"Okay well go ahead tell me what's going on." Niall said simply  
  
"I'm just going to come out and say it okay?"  
  
  
Niall nodded waiting for Harry to speak again.  
  
"I'm in love with Louis." he said quickly covering his face with his hands.  
  
He heard Niall laugh loudly.  
  
"You can't help who you love Haz." he said shrugging.  
  
"But it's not normal to love your brother. The fact that he has feelings for me makes it even more wrong!" Harry replied.  
  
"Wrong to whom exactly? You don't live your life for anyone else but you. If you love him then you love him. He obviously feels the same for you. At least you know he'll never hurt you."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Just go with the flow. Tell him how you feel." Niall explained.  
  
"He's pissed off at me. I tried covering up my feelings for him with the broad next door and he got really really jealous."  
  
"Go home and talk to him. Make him listen to you cause I can promise you right now you're the last person he wants to see so you gotta make him listen." Niall said pointing to the door.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before getting up heading home. When he arrived home Louis car was parked in the drive way and his mums car was gone. Perfect the house to themselves so they could yell at each other as loud as they needed too. Harry walked into the house going straight to Louis room. He knocked lightly.  
  
"Go the fuck away Harold."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door locking it when he got in. Louis glared up at him from his spot on the bed.  
  
"We need to talk Louis."  
  
"To bad I don't want to talk to you." Louis answered.  
  
"Louis please?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"NO go the fuck away."  
  
"No I'm not leaving til we talk." he answered stubbornly.  
  
"What part of go the fuck away don't you understand? Go talk to your slut next door I'm sure she loves listening to your annoying voice." Louis spat.  
  
"Fine you leave me no choice." Harry said before he climbed on top of Louis straddling him.  
  
Louis looked up at Harry eyes wide.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing Harry?" he sputtered.  
  
Harry pressed hot kisses to Louis neck. Louis tried pushing Harry away lightly. Harry growled biting down on Louis neck causing the older boy to moan.  
  
"Clothes off." he whispered lustfully in Louis ear.  
  
They both stripped their clothes off frantically. Louis grabbed Harry slamming him down on the bed. He trailed kisses down his chest. The younger boy moaned loudly as Louis took his hard member into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm L-Louis feels so good." he moaned tugging on Louis hair.  
  
"Yeah? You like that Haz? You're such a little slut." Louis replied stroking slowly  
  
"Ye-Yeah Lou I-I'm your little slut." he whimpered.  
  
"What do you want me to do to you Harry?" Louis asked hotly  
  
"Fu-Fuck me Lou, please! I wan-want you inside me. I wan-want you so ba-bad."  
  
Louis chuckled reaching for the lube in his drawer. He coated his fingers with a large amount before pushing a finger into his younger brothers tight heat. Harry clenched this sheets in his hands - his hips arching off the bed. Louis added another finger in curling them upwards.  
  
"O-Oh ye-yes. Mo-More. Please please just fu-fuck me into this mattress before I ex-explode Louis." Harry begged.  
  
Louis pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with lube. He grabbed Harry's legs placing them over his shoulders. In one quick thrust he was buried all the way into Harry.  
  
"Ho-Holy shit Harry. Yo-You're so fucking tight." Louis said holding onto Harry's hips trying to keep his composure.  
  
"M-Move Lo-Louis!" Harry screamed pushing his hips down eagerly.  
  
Louis pulled out before slamming into Harry roughly. Harry's eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
  
"Te-Tell me how it fe-feels Haz."  
  
"Fe-Feels so fu-fucking good! Fu-Fuck me harder! Right there Louis! You're so fucking big." Harry moaned thrashing around.  
  
"Fuck if you keep talking like that I'm not gonna last long Harry."  
  
Harry clawed at Louis back.  
  
"M-Make me cum...I-I want to cum fo-for you Louis." he said thrusting his hips down hard.  
  
Louis grabbed Harry's leaking cock and pumped it fast. Harry body tensed up as ribbons of white shot out of him splattering onto Louis chest. Louis completely lost it seeing his younger brother cum. He buried himself deep inside the younger boy painting his inside with his load.  
  
Louis collapsed next to Harry pulling him into his arms. Harry snuggled cutely into Louis - his body shaking from his powerful orgasm.  
  
"I love you so much Harry." Louis whispered kissing Harry's forehead lovingly.  
  
"I love you too Lou." Harry whimpered pushing his lips to his gently.  
  
They laid in each others arms for what seemed like a century just enjoying each others company.  
  
"So what does this mean for us?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"As long as you want me I'll be yours." Louis replied stroking Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry smiled cutely at Louis before reaching down and pulling the covers over them.  
  
"I'll never stop wanting you." Harry said half asleep.  
  
"Then I'll always be here."


End file.
